The Wolf and the Sheep
by Ruby-Castle
Summary: What's a wolf to do when a sheep stumbles so willingly across his path?
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf and the Sheep

Part 01

A/N: Just a short warning, this story contains lots of violence and non-con in the first chapter, if this bothers you I suggest you flee while you still can XD. If you're fine with it, than read on...

And many thanks to my lovely beta, the ever fluffy and pink Nico

Harry paused, standing as still and alert as a deer. He was beginning to get the feeling that this wasn't such a good idea, in fact, it was a downright stupid idea. The Forbidden Forest was nearly pitch black and the further in he moved the less certain he was that he could find his way out again. Visions of giant spiders and angry centaurs flew through his mind and he had to force himself to carry on.

It was all Malfoy's fault that he was trekking through the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night searching for his missing wand. They were serving detention together for an incident that had taken place earlier that day involving several nasty words and the exchanging of fists which ultimately ended with Malfoy's hair being turned a lovely shade of violet, Harry sporting a brand new pair of antlers and the library in need of some severe reconstruction.

Not two hours later both him and Malfoy were in the Forbidden Forest and told that they were not to come out until they had worked through their differences. It was a tad extreme but Harry got the impression that the teachers were all fed up with their ongoing rivalry, especially Professor McGonagall who looked ready to implode in her rage. So a long afternoon was spent with Malfoy, exchanging insults and trying not to kill each other, until it had finally escalated into a full blown fight in which Malfoy had grabbed his wand and thrown it into the forest and ran off. So there he was, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with no means of protection and almost blind in the dim light.

Slowly, Harry sank to his knees on the ground and began feeling around. He knew this was the spot his wand had fallen, it had to be. Shaking hands skimmed the cold wet ground, feeling dead leaves, twigs and dirt but no wand. He was steadily becoming more panicked by the moment. The smallest sound was like thunder in the silence of the forest, tiny noises becoming magnified. His fast panting breath was echoing in his ears but he couldn't help it, it felt like there was a hundred different eyes on him, all of them watching, waiting for him to let his guard down.

Ever so slowly he inched forward. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He shivered and wiggled his fingers forward until they touched something strange. Instinctively he flinched away with a gasp, eyes searching the darkness. Nothing stirred, the forest was silent except for his wildly beating heart. Harry took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself before tentatively reaching out to the strange object.

Once more flinching as his fingers made contact he searched slowly up the strange object. It was thick and solid and...hairy?

"Oh no."

A deep rumbling laugh echoed horribly throughout the forest, going on far longer than was entirely natural and the already silent forest grew, if possible, even more silent than before.

Harry jumped to his feet and turned to run when a thick arm wrapped around his middle and slammed him backwards into a broad chest. He could feel the strangers hot breath against his ear and the harsh raspy whisper, "Silly boy, to walk straight into the wolfs arms. You should have ran like a good little sheep."

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, fighting against the iron grip. He might have been a fly for all the difference it made, the arm didn't relent and pulled him closer against the burning hot chest.

"Let you go? When you wandered so willingly across my path?" The mouth curled into a smile against Harry's ear and the man licked a long path up Harry's cheek, laughing mockingly at his attempts to escape.

"Don't touch me! Let me go you bastard," Harry screamed, twisting around in the mans grip and clawing at his arms and shoulders.

"As you wish."

Harry cried out as he was shoved forward. He tried to get his feet under him but ended up getting tangled up and falling hard on his shoulder, face hitting the ground next and being scrapped raw against what felt like a protruding root. He lay for a second, panting in fear and pain, before stumbling to his feet and making a desperate effort to run. He didn't know where but he had to get away from that man. Every part of him screamed for him to run as fast and far away as he could.

He had only gotten a few steps before letting out a loud, petrified scream as he was tackled to the ground. His chest and face were once again slammed painfully into the ground before being lifted up and slammed down again and again.

After the fourth time Harry gave up trying to move and simply lay still, groaning in pain as the scrapes and cuts on his chest and face throbbed. He could feel the man kneeling above him, his presence bearing down on the shaking boy like a storm cloud.

Harry cringed as the man ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it off his damp forehead almost tenderly before leaning down and licking the back of his neck. He shuddered at the intimate gesture and tried to curl away, crying out in pain as the man yanked his head back by his hair, twisting it around awkwardly and licking at the sweat dampened neck.

"Let me go," Harry whispered softly, "please. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No, boy. You're mine now. The only thing I _have_ to do is to decide whether I'm going to eat you," the man nipped at his exposed throat, "or...keep you."

"No." Harry didn't know which on he was saying no to. He didn't want to be eaten but the thought of being kept as a prisoner or a pet...what if the man found out who he was? What if he was a dark wizard and turned him over to Voldemort?

"Well boy, what will it be? Should I have a meal..or dessert," he asked in a suggestive tone of voice that Harry didn't understand or like. He didn't know what was meant by 'dessert' so he said the only thing he could.

"Don't eat me."

There was a brief pause, the air was so thick with tension it could be cut with a knife. The bark of laughter came so suddenly that Harry jumped. The man pressed him back into the dirt and leaned in close to hiss in his ear, "So be it."

With no warning the man stood up and dragged Harry to his feet, lifting the boy into his arms with ease and cradling the passive body against his chest.

Harry lay still as the man picked him up and began running through the forest. He was frightened and in pain, even if he could break free he was in the middle of the forest with no wand and no idea of how to get back. He would wait until he had a chance and then he would run. He refused to think of what would happen until then, of what the man had planned for him. With a heavy sigh Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the aching of his body as he was carried toward an unknown fate

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a long time before they reached the end of the forest and Harry knew, with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, that they were far from Hogwarts. He studied the area but all he could see in the moonlight was the blackness of the forest behind them and a vast expanse of field ahead. The man continued running.

Even though he was far away from anything familiar Harry was greatly relieved to be out of the darkness. Slowly, he looked up to see the face of the man who had kidnapped him. The light was dim but he could make out a broad, rugged face that looked like it had seen hard years. His eyes were hard and cruel, glowing with an amber hue and his face was deeply lined with a few days growth of beard. He wasn't ugly, but neither was he handsome by any means.

He was fearsome. Broad featured, tall, more muscled than Harry could ever hope to be with shaggy black hair that hung nearly to his shoulders.

As if sensing Harry's gaze the man turned those cold amber eyes on him and Harry felt a bolt of terror run through his worn body. He quickly turned his face away. Harry could feel the vibrations of the man's laugh rumbling through his chest but he was to tired to care.

He continued to run all through the night. Harry refused to shut his eyes though sleep was weighing heavily on him and as hard as he searched he could find no signs of civilization. By the time the first light began creeping over the horizon they were in another forest. This one wasn't nearly as dark or big as the Forbidden Forest but Harry would still rather be anywhere else.

After what seemed like weeks the man finally stopped and put Harry down with surprising gentleness. He was thoroughly exhausted and stumbled before being steadied by the large hand.

"Come boy, let me show you your new home."

New home? Not likely.

Harry followed wearily and was led to, of all places, a cave. The man led him inside and actually around a corner. It was large, more than big enough for two people and was clearly lived in. Furs covered the expanse of the large hollow inside the cave. At the far end was a bed, also covered in furs, but there were few other things. A gas lamp, a chest, and bones...lots of bones. They littered the floor and were of all different shapes and sizes in various states, some intact, others broken. Harry felt his stomach lurch and backed away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Growled the man, pushing Harry roughly onto the fur covered floor. "There's still the matter of your payment."

Harry looked up in horror at the man who he suddenly realized was stark naked and leering frighteningly at him. He was far bigger than Harry and he suddenly wished he was anywhere but there. The man could take him apart with his bare hands.

"N-no. You can't."

"Can't I?" the man challenged with an amused smirk.

Without warning the man was on him. Harry shrieked as his clothes were ripped away, fighting with all his might against the relentless force of the man who batted his hands away and spread him open.

"NO!" Harry cried out, eye's spilling over with tears as he was flipped onto his stomach and the man positioned himself at his entrance. "You can't! Don't, please don't do this." The man gave no indication he heard and Harry gave a choked cry as he felt the large member pressing firmly against him. "P-please, I'll do anything. Anything but this, please listen to me."

Without warning the man surged forward, breeching the virgin entrance. Harry's scream resounded throughout the cave and he lurched forward, thrashing as the man pressed deeper and clawing desperately at the furs.

He had never felt pain like that before and could do nothing but sob as the strange man tore away his virginity with cruel, relentless stabbing motions. With every thrust Harry wailed, feet digging into the furs as his body tried automatically to protect itself and get away with no luck. Finally, after an eternity, the man was fully inside of him but he didn't move, resting against Harry's back instead and waiting for him to calm down.

The boy whimpered, shifting and twitching nervously as his body tried to adjust to the massive organ impaling him. He couldn't relax, his body wouldn't accept it. It _hurt_. He could feel the immense weight and pressure of it as the hot member stretched and tore the soft flesh of his insides. Horrible cramps tore through his stomach but he could do nothing but lay with his face pressed against the soft furs and pant in agony.

The man moved to pull out slightly and Harry gasped, reaching underneath him to clutch the large arm that was wound like an iron band around his abdomen. He couldn't speak, only whimper plaintively, squeezing weakly at the man's arm.

"Relax, little one. It will be over soon."

Shaking his head rapidly, Harry could do nothing but clutch to the solid arm for support as the man pulled out, bringing a new height to his pain as delicate tissue tore and blood began to flow freely.

When the thrusting began the small body, already twitching in shock at the assault, began shaking uncontrollably.

The only sound in the cave was the wet sound of the man plunging in and out of Harry's abused body, the mans own soft grunting and Harry's mewling cries.

It didn't last long but by the time the man spilled himself in Harry's body he was already numb. He lay on the floor with the mans weight pressing him into the furs and feeling the faraway ache in his body. He wanted to go back home, to Hogwarts. He wanted to wake up in Gryffindor Tower and see Ron and Hermione and go to classes. He would give anything to be eating breakfast in the Great Hall like he was supposed to be, not laying underneath a strange man in the aftermath of a rape.

Harry drew in a deep breath and whispered, "Can I go home now?"

"No," murmured the man, licking the back of Harry's neck briefly before rolling off of him. "You belong to me now."

Neither of them spoke for a long while until Harry asked the question that had been haunting him. "Who are you?"

..."Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback."

The name meant nothing to Harry who gave a soft sigh and let the world fade to black.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

At that very same time two worried Gryffindors were on their way to the Headmaster's office. Ron and Hermione had searched everywhere for Harry that morning, even going so far as to ask Draco Malfoy if he had seen Harry after their detention.

Draco's reply was predictable. "How should I know where Potter is? Probably rolling around in the dirt with the rest of the animals. Why don't you ask them, Weasel? You must be familiar with dirty animals, seeing as how-"

That also ended very predictably, with Hermione having to separate the two and forcibly drag Ron away. Soon after they were standing in front of Dumbledore, explaining that Harry hadn't come back the night before. Any hope of good news was dashed as soon as they saw Dumbledores expression. He was worried.

It didn't take long for the news to spread across the entire school.

Harry Potter was missing.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke up feeling hazy and confused. Brilliant green eyes opened, blinking owlishly at the unfamiliar sight that met him. Stone walls and ceiling as far as he could see and and he was laying on an unfamiliar bed, covered in something thick and soft.

He would have been rather content if it hadn't been for the burning ache in his body. Every part of him was pulsing with varying levels of pain, the worst being between his legs. It felt as if somebody had shoved sandpaper inside of him and rubbed him raw. That was when it all came back. The detention, the man who called himself Fenrir Greyback, the rape...Harry buried his head under the furs and tried to block out the memories that came pouring back.

Please let this be a nightmare.

"Awake yet, boy?"

The familiar deep raspy voice startled Harry who sat up despite his body's protesting to look at the man. He stood near the bed, towering over the boy who could only stare up in horror at his tormentor.

Fenrir sneered. "Don't look so scared, I'm not going to take you again 'till you're healed. You can rest easy."

"No!" Was Harry's automatic response. He had held out a small hope that now that he was finished the man would let him go. The thought of going through that again. He couldn't do it. "You won't get away with this. Everyone will know I'm gone, they'll find for me and throw your sorry ass in Azkaban when they do." He declared with all the false bravado he could muster.

"Is that so? Of course the disappearance of the 'Great Harry Potter' is going to be big news."

Harry blinked in surprise, caught off guard. "You know who I am," he said quietly

"I could smell the Dark Lords magic all over you. I wasn't entirely certain but thank you for confirming it." He grinned, baring unnaturally sharp teeth. "I am going to thoroughly enjoy this. Watching the wizarding world and the Dark Lord running around like chickens with their heads cut off never once suspecting who or what has taken you. Never suspecting that while they're searching far and wide you will be here with me, being taken night after night by the very creature they all despise and look down upon. Its almost poetic in it's irony, isn't it Potter? Hero and savior of the wizarding world on his knees for a werewolf."

_Werewolf! _Harry could feel his blood running cold. "I-I don't understand. Why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you."

"No, boy, I doubt you have." Fenrir agreed, slowly sauntering towards Harry who cringed away from the man, pulling the furs up around him protectively. He wasn't wearing any clothes, neither of them were and the mans thick member hung between his legs, soft but threatening all the same. "But the rest of your kind, they hate us. They hunt us like animals, call us beasts, treat us worse than scum while they parade around, declaring themselves our superiors." He scoffed, kneeling on the bed, dangerously close to Harry and whispering, "And the Dark Lord. He destroyed my pack. My life. I gave my loyalty to him and he betrayed me. For that I will take away his great victory. As long as you're alive the Dark Lord knows he will never truly have won. It will drive him mad. And you. Symbol of all I hate, the ones who killed me and my own, who hunt us without mercy, it is to me that you will kneel, that you will lay under. Do you understand, boy?"

Harry could only shake his head.

"You are my revenge. My way of taking victory from the ones who took everything from me." Amber eyes stared hard into the brilliant green of the boys eyes. "You represent everything I hate."

"I just want to go home," was the soft reply.

Fenrir watched calmly as Harry broke down in tears for the second time since their meeting, burying his face in the furs and exposing a thin, sleek back. The muffled sound of the boys sobbing gave Fenrir a sense of satisfaction he hadn't felt in a long time. His revenge would be sweet. The boy wouldn't die for a long time...but when he did it was then that everyone would know that it was he, a werewolf, who had brought the wizarding world to it's knees. The boy would be _his _victory, not theirs.

Fenrir patted Harry's messy hair almost affectionately. His symbol, his catalyst.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry spent the rest of the morning and afternoon laying in the bed, staring dully at the cave wall and trying to ease the pain in his body. All the while his mind was working frantically on an escape plan, anything and everything passed through his mind but the more he thought the less realistic they became until he was forced to admit he was stuck.

With no wand his one and only option seemed to be waiting until Greyback let down his guard or left, and run for it.

Groaning softly, Harry turned over. He couldn't walk, let alone run anywhere. He couldn't stand this, being in this bed that reeked of _him _and hurting in places he didn't want to think of, unable to do anything to help himself. It was made worse by the gnawing feeling in his stomach. He hadn't eaten since the morning before and it was beginning to hurt. Living at Hogwarts had spoiled him.

After a while it became to much. He could have held off the hunger but he couldn't stand laying there with his thoughts to haunt him.

Slowly, Harry eased himself off the bed and limped cautiously to the cave entrance, stepping gingerly over the graveyard of bones that littered the floor and trying his best not to think that soon he could be joining that morbid collection.

Harry stopped when he reached the cave entrance. Greyback was there, sitting just outside on a fallen log, head turned up towards the fading light, unmoving. It was as if Harry had hit an invisible wall the second he saw the man, a feeling of mounting horror crippled him and he quickly retreated back into the cave and crawled back into the bed.

How could he do that? How could he be expected to face the man who had raped him? His first time, his virginity had been stolen by that man. It wasn't something he ever thought of or cared about before but now that it was gone...he wished desperately it could have been different.

The thought of having to face Greyback after that terrified him.

Harry's mind before drifting back to sleep was filled with visions of being rescued and watching the monster's face as he was carted away to Azkaban.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Fenrir stayed awake all night listening to the sound of the boys nightmares. He didn't try to stop him when he ran back into the cave, in fact, he preferred that Harry stay out of his way. The less he had to deal with some sniveling, whining brat the better.

His patience was limited and he didn't want the boy to die before his plans came to fruition. It was probably best that the boy didn't leave the cave at all but it didn't really matter. He could have free reign to wander the forest as he pleased, he wouldn't be able to leave without Fenrir permission anyway. The forest belonged to him and thanks to a powerful barrier around it, courtesy of Voldemort, anyone that came into the forest stayed in the forest unless shown the way out by somebody who already knew the way.

The Dark Lord couldn't be bothered to hunt Fenrir down or take away the wards after he had murdered the pack. His arrogance was both impressive and foolish.

Either way, Harry wouldn't be going anywhere.

By the time the light began to creep over the horizon Fenrir was restless. The full moon was nearing and he could feel the wolf stirring restlessly, fueled by the knowledge that just meters away lay a sweet little human, ripe for the taking.

It was to soon for that. It wouldn't do to injure the boy permanently while he still had to keep him alive. Fenrir got to his feet and stared into the forest. He would just have to find other prey.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

This time when Harry woke he didn't have any illusions about where he was. His body was still sore and stiff but the stinging ache had disappeared somewhat. He didn't feel like a walking corpse at any rate but this time the hunger and thirst were impossible to ignore.

He left the bed and navigated around the bones with a lot less caution than before. Harry peered timidly out of the cave, searching for any sign of the wild man. When he couldn't see him anywhere the boy breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out of the cave and into the light.

It was good to be in the light again.

Almost without thought Harry found himself taking off into the forest. Bare feet pounding on the, thankfully, mossy ground, taking his weary and aching body as fast and as far away as they could manage. Tree branches and bushy thorns scraped Harry's bare skin as he ran and he would have given anything for a robe to cover himself with, or better yet, a wand.

He ran until the burning in his lungs forced him to stop.

Harry collapsed to the ground, panting loudly. The wounds from the previous night had been re-opened and his body felt like it was on fire. He groaned softly and pressed his forehead against the cool moss that covered the ground. He lay that way until the nearby sound of water caught his attention. Just feet away a tiny stream crawled through the trees, tinkling almost merrily in a way that got on Harry's nerves.

He slowly crawled to the stream and drank until his stomach couldn't take anymore.

It was a long while before Harry got to the task of cleaning his body. He was in a right state, covered in scrapes and bruises and dirt and blood. He imagined what Ron and Hermione would think if they saw him like that, looking like a wild animal.

Gingerly he began scooping up small handfuls of the icy water and washing away the grime. It was a slow task, Harry shuddered every time the cold water touched his heated skin but he methodically cleaned away until he was squeaky clean and shivering, even tentatively cleaning away the blood from between his thighs. He shuddered as the red and white fluids dribbled down his thighs and onto the ground, remembering in horrible detail how he had gotten that way and how close he was to having it happen again.

It was time to go. Harry heaved his freezing body up and went off again, at a slower but no less urgent pace. He didn't know which way he was going, hell, he didn't know which way he _should _be going but as long as he got out of the forest it was fine with him.

He guessed he was walking for about an hour when the trees fell away and Harry almost cheered until he realized that something was terribly wrong. An icy chill passed over him that had nothing to do with the wind.

The cave, that horribly familiar cave, gaped at him like a monstrous mouth and with a cry Harry took off into the forest again. This time he took extra care to take a different way and make sure than he was walking in a straight line, growing more and more uneasy with every step. Something wasn't right with this forest. He knew he hadn't gone in a circle, he was positive.

It was almost another hour and by that time Harry was feeling faint and fuzzy headed. His stomach burned with hunger and his body was working on auto-pilot when he walked back into that same familiar clearing of trees and fell to his knees before the mouth of the cave. He felt sick to his stomach.

"You can't leave," declared Greyback from behind him.

Harry turned, eye's bugging out at the sight that met him. The man was covered in blood and sweat, eyes burning with intensity as he slowly licked the blood from his lips. A deer was slung over his shoulder, head lolling bonelessly and Harry didn't have to see the gruesome wound on it's neck to know it was dead.

"Y-yeah, I noticed." Harry muttered, looking away from the man in disgust. "No matter where I go I'll always end up back here...won't I?" Greyback simply smirked and threw the deer down in front of Harry who flinched at the sight and glared up at Greyback. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Use your imagination. There's a chest underneath the bed, you can find matches and a knife...and don't even think about using that knife for anything else. I've been going easy on you, that can change very quickly if you give me a reason." He warned.

After one last warning glance Greyback turned and walked back into the forest, leaving Harry behind.

He felt numb. Without looking at the deer he walked back into the cave and straight to the bed, looking under it and finding the chest exactly where Greyback said it would be. With some effort he managed to drag it out and found with some satisfaction that it was pretty well equipped. A small gas lamp lay on it's side with a large bottle of fuel beside it. Harry dug further and found matches, a brush, soap, all the little necessities.

Harry lit the lamp and froze as the light glinted off the hard metal of the knife that was lying serenely at the bottom of the chest. It wasn't like any knife he had ever seen before. Six inches of highly polished silver looked back at him, this was no average kitchen knife. The wickedly curved blade looked ready to kill.

Harry took it hesitantly and stared expressionless at the serrated blade before tucking it quickly under the pillow. The boy sat on the bed for a long time, wondering if he was brave enough to put the knife to use. Before he knew it the gentle warmth of the cave and the overwhelming exhaustion he felt lulled him to sleep. He barely felt his head hitting the pillow.

It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when he was abruptly awoke with a yell. A massive hand had grabbed him by the back of his neck and shook him until he was screaming. Small hands scrabbled futilely at the arm that held him

"_What did I tell you, boy?_" Fenrir snarled in Harry's face, brandishing the knife dangerously.

"I'm sorry," Harry wailed, arching his back in pain as Greyback twisted his hair. "Please, I'm sorry!"

Fenrir gave Harry another shake and dragged him outside, throwing him to the ground. Harry backed away, crouched warily on the wet ground. It was dark save for the moonlight and the wind tore at his bare skin.

Fenrir watched the boys face. He looked terrified and thoroughly miserable. Wet streaks glittered on the small face and brilliant green eyes stared, terrified, at the furious man. He could smell the boys fear and see the exhaustion written in every feature of his body.

"I'm s-s-orry," Harry whimpered, trembling like a leaf.

Fenrir's mouth opened to scream at the boy but to his surprise nothing came out. His anger seemed to evaporate into nothing. In fact, his earlier rage seemed almost silly in the light of the moon with the boy crying his eyes out and swaying back and forth in exhaustion.

Giving the boy a strange look, Fenrir turned and left, all the while pondering his strange behavior. He had never before hesitated...never. Why this time?

Harry watched the wild man leave in confusion. He was sure Greyback was going to take the knife to him in his rage but he had done nothing but drag him outside, give him a strange look and leave. He wasn't complaining and made his way slowly back into what was quickly becoming his only haven. Grabbing a particularly large fur Harry crawled underneath the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke to the smell of something cooking. This time he didn't even bother to be cautious and simply took his fur, wrapped around his thin shoulders, and walked outside.

The sight that greeted him gave him pause. There was Greyback, still unclothed, and looking as wild and dangerous as ever, hunched over a fire and cooking strips of meat in a small frying pan. A plate of already cooked meat and a small bowl of blackberries sat temptingly beside him.

Fenrir didn't look up as Harry timidly padded up to the big man, refusing to come within arms length of him and standing uncomfortably on the side. He could only stare longingly at the sizzling meat. He was so hungry but not enough to risk going near the man.

After a few tense minutes Greyback still didn't give any indication that he noticed Harry and the boy felt confident enough to ease himself to the ground, pulling the fur tighter around himself and studying the meat intensely.

Harry inched closer, keeping an eye on the man to gage his reaction. Still nothing. He was behind Greyback, just out of eye sight, it gave him enough confidence to get on all fours and reach forward, grabbing a strip of meat with his fingertips before scuttling back out of arms reach.

He devoured the meat in a few seconds and without thinking went back for another...and another. Greyback still gave no sign of noticing that a scarred boy wrapped in a large fur was behind him, stealing his breakfast. By that point Harry had given up all pretense and was sitting just feet from Greyback, casually plucking meat from the plate as fast as the big man could cook it and occasionally swiping a few berries.

Harry's mind was working on overdrive while he ate, trying to remember anything he could about werewolves. Not for the first time he cursed the many incompetent DADA teachers that passed through Hogwarts. Werewolves were only minimally covered and what he could remember mainly involved how to spot one from a real wolf. That wasn't going to help him.

He remembered something about alpha werewolves and territories. They were pack creatures but Greyback didn't have a pack anymore. They transformed at the full moon. Harry shuddered, remembering his one and only encounter with a werewolf and was struck with a sudden longing to see Remus Lupin's reassuring face. He wondered if Geryback would stay in the forest when he transformed, if that was when he planned to kill him.

Harry turned his mind away from that line of thought. He remembered something else. Werewolves had mates. They mated for life and were known to be unwilling to go on after the death of a mate.

Surely not... Harry also turned his thoughts away from that. He didn't want to remember than night.

Chewing a piece of meat meditatively, Harry continued thinking until Greyback abruptly put down the frying pan and stood up. Harry froze, ready to bolt if the man became violent. He did nothing but turn around and face Harry, examining him closely as if measuring him up.

"You're nearly healed."

Harry slowly nodded, refusing to look Greyback in the eye. Neither spoke for a while until Harry, unable to stand the silence anymore burst out, "Why are you keeping me here? Why am I still alive? I don't...I don't understand, what's the point."

Greyback smirked. "Are you asking me to kill you?"

"No! Never mind." Harry muttered, ducking his head and toying absently with the soft fur. "How long are you going to keep me here? Are you going to let me go after you've...you know, had your revenge?"

"I'll keep you here however long it takes. Could be weeks, could be years, it depends on how quickly everything falls apart. You will stay here until I'm satisfied...then you will die, I'll deliver your head to the Ministry myself." Greyback announced casually.

I didn't come as a shock to hear that.

To Harry's surprise he didn't really feel anything. It was like his mind had gone numb, he wasn't sad or angry or scared, he was resolved. Years of wondering when and how he was going to die and now he knew. Not by Voldemorts hands then, but by Fenrir Greyback, a disgruntled ex-henchman of Voldemorts. If it wasn't so pathetic it would be funny.

He almost wished Greyback would just do it now and get it over with. He didn't want to spend possibly years stuck in a forest while his friends, hell the whole wizarding world, wondered and speculated as to what had happened to him. On the other hand...it was almost a relief, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't have to fight a war or battle any Dark Lords or worry about stupid prophecies, all he had to do was die.

"So that's it then?" Harry murmured to himself.

"Apparently." Greyback muttered, looking sour.

Harry had to suppress a smirk when he realized Greyback had been expecting a bigger reaction from him. He was actually disappointed by Harry's calm acceptance of his death . Well good, Harry thought, let him be frustrated. It would only be the smallest measure of what he had put Harry through, no frustration on his part could be enough.

"I'm leaving the forest tonight, don't expect me back any time soon."

"Whatever."

"I'll expect you not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. Stay out of the forest."

Harry snorted. "I'll do whatever I damn well please."

The only warning Harry had before he was smacked to the ground was a loud animal-like growl from Greyback before the back of his hand came crashing down on Harry's cheek and the boy once again found himself sprawled on the ground as white spots danced before his eyes.

"_Do you have a death wish, boy_?" Greyback ground out.

With a sick chuckle Harry's snide reply was only, "No, I think you got that one covered."

With a roar Greyback fell on Harry but retained enough good sense not to start beating the defenseless boy, knowing he could easily kill him with on badly placed fist. In stead he chose to hurt him in the way he knew the young one dreaded most.

Harry's smirk fell quickly as Greyback began tearing at the fur that was the only thing protecting his body.

With a horrified cry, Harry began thrashing about, doing his best to avoid the rough hands that pawed roughly at his body. He didn't want this, he could handle anything else but that. Wasn't it enough that he was to die?

"Don't," Harry cried, pushing at the mans broad, unyielding chest. "Please, I'm not ready."

Greyback grabbed the boys wrists and effortlessly slammed them to the ground. Harry gasped, thin chest heaving wildly as Greyback lowered himself onto the shaking boy.

"Oh god, don't do this," Harry begged, writhing uselessly under the mans weight. "It's to soon."

"You brought this upon yourself."

A high keening wail pierced the forest, ending as soon as it began. The only sounds to be heard in the otherwise deathly silent forest were the pants and groans of the big man as he pistoned in and out of the young ones abused body, caring little about his own pleasure, only the punishment the act was meant as. He drove in with an icy single mindedness: to hurt.

From the young one, ceaseless sobbing that filled the otherwise silent forest with the sounds of misery and pain that was broken only by sharp cries when the big man thrust too deep. It went on for far to long and by the time it was nearly over the small body lay motionless, being jerked back and forth with the force of the big mans thrusts. The ground beneath him was stained red.

Greyback didn't release. He carried on until he was to tired and pulled out, still hard and dissatisfied. Without so much as a backwards glance the man stood up, turned on his heel and left.

Harry was afraid. He was in pain but even more so he was terrified to feel the amount of blood that slicked his thighs and soaked the ground beneath him. Greyback had hurt him terribly and Harry shrieked hysterically, trying to curl his unresponsive legs up and being unable to.

"Don't leave me here!" Harry screamed frantically to Greyback rapidly retreating back. "_Come back! _Please don't leave me!"

Fingers scrabbled at the mossy ground, Harry trying desperately to lift himself away from the bloody patch of ground until terror and exhaustion overtook him and he lay on the forest floor, shaking terribly and praying for someone to come and help him, even if it was only Greyback.

Nobody did.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Fenrir was shaken. He walked as swiftly away from the boy, traveling further into the forest to get away from his screams and cries. The boy wouldn't die, he knew, there was blood but it wasn't life threatening. It was fear that drove those screams more than pain but that didn't mean it didn't send a cold chill down his spine.

This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He had, murdered, tortured, raped, everything Voldemort asked of him but never before had he felt this horrible twisting pit in his stomach. Never had he wished he could take it back.

This must be what they called guilt. Guilt for nothing more than a pathetic slip of a boy, no different that the hundreds others he had either killed or turned, just a boy with bright green eyes. So why? Maybe Harry Potter was cursed after all, curse with the ability to turn those around him into weak, starry eyed puppets. It wouldn't surprise him, what with all the rumors and speculation surrounding the boy. After all, what fifteen year old could possibly be the rallying point of the Light unless he had some sort of untold powers.

Fenrir snorted to himself as he imagined the boy as some sort of angelic presence. What utter nonsense was this? Harry Potter was no more an angel than he was and he certainly had no special powers beyond any normal wizard. After all, what sort of angel or savior would let themselves be sullied with the likes of him? He was a weak child that had been put on a pedestal by a frightened people, nothing more.

Still, it couldn't hurt to make it up to the boy somehow. Maybe he would buy him some sweets.

But that would have to come later. For now, his time belonged to the moon.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Three days later found Fenrir trudging his way through the forest once again, still feeling the rush of the hunt and the leftover tingling throughout his body from the Change. His mood was slightly dampened with the embarrassment of carrying an enormous bag on his back, filled to the brim with things he had bought for the boy.

He had done something that so many years ago he had sworn never to do. He had returned to the wizarding world, dressed in robes and with a bag full of gold that had been kept by his late pack for emergencies. Nobody had recognized him, washed and groomed as he had been.

Within hours his gold was greatly diminished. He had only set out to buy a bag of sweets he thought the boy would like and ended up buying everything short of a new wand for the little bastard.

Now that he was actually back in the forest he was very much tempted to throw the bag away and pretend this foolishness had never happened. He felt like an idiot. What was he hoping to accomplish by this? Did it really matter if the boy was happy or that he looked at him with less than mind numbing terror?

All the way back to the cave Fenrir argued with himself until it was too late to turn back. He stopped and stared, feeling an alien sense of uncertainty.

There was the boy, sitting outside the cave, staring directly into his soul with those hypnotic green eyes. The little one curled up slowly as he came closer, lowering his eyes until the were entirely hidden beneath his lashes. Dark bruises stood out dark against his pale skin and gave Fenrir pause, he could smell the fear and pain hanging stale in the air and for once he didn't like it.

With no words at all the boy had thoroughly shamed him.

"Look at me." Fenrir commanded softly.

The boy pulled the fur tighter around his trembling body. It had given Fenrir a strange jolt when he had first seen the boy, draped in the fur of one of his many dead pack mates. He couldn't even recognize half of them but he knew that one, his second in command, Skoll. When he had first seen the boy wearing his second in commands skin his first instinct was to beat the boy for his insolence but, strangely enough, he let it be. At least Skoll was serving a purpose again, even it was only to comfort and warm a boy marked for death.

"I said look at me, Harry." Slowly the boys head lifted. Those pretty eyes were dull and dark rimmed, blank with fear. Fenrir sighed and threw the bag down on the ground with a thud. "It's for you."

Harry simply looked at the bag, not making a move to touch it.

Fenrir stayed until the uncomfortable tension was finally to much. It was a stupid idea. With a deep frown etched on his face the man turned away and walked back into the forest. The boy had bewitched him, he knew it.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry could hardly keep himself from retreating back into the cave when he heard Greybacks footsteps coming at him. It had been with a strange mix of fear and relief when he locked eyes with the wild man, feeling as though his amber eyes were drilling in to his soul.

He was the first to break away, shrinking onto himself and locking his eyes to the ground. His body still remembered what had been done to it and urged him to run and hide, while his mind was desperate for contact. Years at Hogwarts had left him unable to deal with isolation like he once had, the loneliness ate at him even while he was to afraid to lift his eyes at the half growled command Greyback gave to look at him.

"I said look at me, Harry."

The use of his name startled him into looking. Almost immediately he wished he hadn't. The man was far to close and looked more dangerous and wild than usual. Terror welled up in him at the thought that Greyback might want him again so soon. He didn't think he could do it again, to be pushed to the ground and forced to give his body over to an act he neither wanted nor consented to.

Harry's eyes fell to the ground and he prayed that whatever the man choose he wouldn't hurt him. He couldn't fight, it was to hard.

He was so preoccupied that Harry could barely summon up a reaction when Greyback threw a large bag at his feet. Was it for him? Did this mean Greyback wasn't going to take him now? He didn't want to get his hopes up, just as likely he would open the bag and find whips and chains.

It took him a second to realize Greyback was gone and he had been staring at the bag for a good five minutes, imagining all the bad things that could happen. What had happened to him? Oh right, Greyback had happened to him.

"This is stupid." Harry whispered to himself, eying the bag suspiciously. "Just open the damn thing."

With a deep breath Harry grabbed the bag and threw open the flap. Sitting on top was a most unexpected and welcome sight. A shiny new box of chocolate frogs.

Carefully, he took the box in his hands, feeling strangely choked up at the familiar sight. It was just so...normal, it didn't belong in this hell that Greyback had created for him.

Harry put the box on the ground, trying not to think of Ron and Hermione as he did.

Harry turned his attention back to the bag and began pulling out item after item of perfectly normal items, feeling a deep burning homesickness with every discovery. It was the Quidditch magazine that finally did it. He had put in an order for it just a week before, desperate to see the new broom model that was about to be released next year. Ron had practically been foaming at the mouth over it, spending hours talking about the broom until Harry finally had to tell him to shut up, and Hermione, naturally, couldn't care less. He missed them so much.

Eyes swimming with tears, Harry continued to pull out the strange gifts. A new set of robes, a pack of wizard cards, several items from the joke shop, as many different chocolates and candies as he could ever want, even shampoo.

It was...nice. Bizarre, but strangely thoughtful. A piss poor way of making up for all that Greyback had done to him but it was something, right? Harry highly doubted Voldemort or Malfoy would do half as much, hell, if it was either of those two Harry doubted he'd be conscious enough to care.

...All things considered Greyback was a decent captor. It wasn't like he had _really _hurt him, he wasn't dead or permanently damaged and Greyback had even cooked breakfast for him before. That was something.

It could be worse, so much worse. He could bear it...even if Greyback wanted to use him. He could lay quiet and just let it happen. It would make the rest of his life easier. He could live out the rest of his days in a beautiful forest with a semi tolerable werewolf. No Voldemort, no Malfoys, no Snape, not even any Dumbledore's. It was a fair trade off, wasn't it? Living out the rest of his days peacefully in exchange for letting Greyback take him? Eating chocolate frogs and cockroach clusters and reading Quidditch magazines until the day came.

It could be better but it could also be much much worse.

Harry heaved a sigh. How did his life get so messed up?

He sat by the cave well until night, taking stock of all of his new treasures. When the moon finally revealed itself Harry put all the items carefully back in the bag and heaved his sore body up, taking the bag with him. It was dark in the cave but Harry had come to view it almost as a sanctuary, it was dark and warm and the furs comforted him.

Lighting a small lamp, Harry took the chest out from under the bed and began arranging his new treasures inside, nibbling on a lemon flavored candy as he worked. He left the Quidditch magazine out and a new robe in a red so dark it was almost black. How Greyback knew his size Harry would never know.

"Boy!"

Harry jumped, swallowing the candy convulsively and banging his knees against the bed.

"Put your toys away."

Eye's watering, Harry closed the chest lid and pushed it under the bed. He knelt for longer than he normally would have, clinging to the bed and trying to quell the nervous tremors running throughout him.

When he stood it was with far more bravery and composure than he felt as he faced the big man. The lined face looked forbidding in the flickering lamplight, like a demon. Harry had to mentally smack himself for letting him imagination run away like that. Greyback was no demon, he was just a, well, a werewolf. Not much better.

Harry fidgeted, bare feet curling up into the furs beneath him as Greybacks eyes roamed over his body, barely covered by the fur. He wished he had thought to put on the robe sooner.

"Drop the fur," Greyback commanded in a husky voice.

He hesitated for only a moment, remembering what defiance had gotten him last time. The fur slipped reluctantly off his shoulders, dropping softly to the ground and leaving him utterly alone with that amber stare dissecting him.

Harry stood stiff as a board, feeling the hysteria rising with each passing second that Greyback did nothing but stare at him as if he were a piece of meat. Harry cautiously brought his hands forward to cover himself when Greyback roared at him to "_Stay where you are!_" Harry flinched, shifting nervously from foot to foot and trying to see through the moisture blurring his vision.

"I have to admit, you are pretty, even if you are a bit...old for my tastes." Greyback declared sauntering forward.

The boy had to force himself not to run, not to fight as the big man took his by his shoulders and pushed him towards the bed. Oh god, he didn't want to do it there. This was supposed to be his safe place. Why did he have to take that away?

Firmly, Harry was driven on to the bed. He was sure Greyback could feel the tremors under his hands, he was shaking like a leaf as he was pushed on to his back and forced to spread his legs as the cruel man settled between his parted thighs.

The tears finally spilled over. Harry made himself lay passive as his hips were lifted and that familiar heated flesh pressed against his bottom, though he couldn't stop his arms from wrapping themselves around his middle in an unmistakable gesture of self protection. It was when Greyback finally began pushing in that Harry cracked, flinging his hands out to push at the broad shoulders, crying out as his his hips twisted away from the seeking member.

"Nononono! It hurts!"

Greyback grabbed Harry's arms, pinning them down above his head with one hand, holding them there until the boys frantic cries subsided to whimpering pleas. He gently stroked the child's thick hair with his clawed hand and licked his neck, though Harry cringed.

If he was going to be honest Greyback would admit the sudden way Harry had reacted bothered him somewhat. He was unreasonably scared. Greyback expected nervousness and tears, especially considering the virgin state the boy had only recently been in. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to prepare the boy, maybe use something to make him slick inside.

Greyback stood up, leaving Harry, who didn't move except for to curl into a ball, on the bed. He walked over the the corner and rummaged around in a bag of supplies, pulling out a little used jar of oil.

Harry moaned fearfully when he returned, flipping him onto his back again and opening the jar. He made sure his fingers were fully coated before pressing them into the boys sore entrance, using only two fingers. He did his best not to hurt or unnecessarily frighten Harry but he still cried out and had to be restrained as Greyback slowly massaged his insides.

Greyback was persistent and continued to carefully and gently open the boy and was rewarded when the crying finally stopped, though the pitiful little hiccups continued. The twisting and scissoring went on until Harry lay quiet, hands fisted into the furs of the bed, back heaving and damp with sweat. Beautiful.

A sudden heat flared in his belly when Harry gasped, arching his back in pleasure as Greyback purposefully hit that sweet spot he knew would make the boy melt.

"W-what?" Harry gasped, twisting his hips in surprise.

Greyback pushed the boy down without a word and slowly mounted him. Any pleasure the boy had been feeling was overshadowed by pure terror as the large man pressed him into the mattress. This wouldn't do, Greyback thought, he didn't think he could stomach much more of this constant fear. It was in the air, invading his nose with it's thick, oily smell, making him nauseous. But was it any wonder, really? All the boy had known of sex up to this point was pain and forced submission. That would soon have to change.

Harry squealed as Greyback pushed into him, breaching his sore, swollen entrance. He forced himself still, allowing the big man to use him with a force of will he didn't know he had. It was impossible to blank his mind to what was being done to him, he was aware of every movement, when that column of flesh stabbed to deep and forced an involuntary sob from him, or when it brushed that spot that made him quiver in pleasure. He didn't know which was worse.

It seemed to go on for hours. Harry jumped in surprised when Greyback finally dug his sharp claws into his hips, spilling himself inside of Harry.

They hung in time for a moment as Greyback relished in the euphoric daze of orgasm while Harry lay beneath him, feeling the organ softening and trying to ignore the painful throbbing.

Finally it was over. The soft flesh slipped out and Greyback collapsed on top of him, crushing his smaller frame against the bed. Harry waited patiently for Greyback to leave but after a few minutes all he did was roll off of Harry, grab him around the waist and yank the startled boy back against his hard chest.

Harry was still while Greyback snored softly into his hair. Harry couldn't say the same of himself. Greyback was supposed to leave him alone after he was done, go off and do whatever it was werewolves do, not cuddle as if Harry was his lover.

It could have been comforting and reassuring, the steady breathing behind him and the heavy weight of Greyback's arm around his middle...but it wasn't. He was sore and hungry and, above all, lonely. Greyback only made it worse, his only companion but distant and aggressive towards him. He didn't allow Harry to harbor any illusions that he was anything but a tool, and an unwelcome one at that.

Harry slowly drifted off, miserable and defeated, letting the deep thrumming of Greybacks heartbeat relax him as he slept.

A/N: This is my very first HP/FG and came about while trying to get over a bad case of writers block. In light of the fact that I have a bad habit of not finishing what I start I'm probably only making this into a TWO-SHOT, possibly three

Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, the non-con and angst won't last.

And remember, feedback is a writers best friend...XD


	2. The Wolf and the Sheep

The Wolf and the Sheep

Part 02

A/N: OMG!! I love reviewers, you're all are so nice. I didn't expect to get so many reviews and sorry sorry sorry for taking so long to update, I couldn't seem to get it right. Everything seems really rushed and choppy to me but I couldn't figure out how to fix and I hadn't updated in awhile...

Just a warning, though, there is more angst but I've tapered off on the non-con, it's a slow progression but it is getting better for poor Harry. Have hope and enjoy

It had been only a few days but word of Harry Potters disappearance had spread through the wizarding world like wildfire, igniting a storm that nobody could possibly have anticipated. Rumours ran rampant, sparking terror where before there had been only a restrained fear.

Most everyone was convinced Voldemort had something to do with it. Within the few days Harry had been missing the rate of students being pulled from Hogwarts had more than tripled, Hogsmeade was nearly empty with families to afraid to leave their homes and the Daily Prophet was in good business. But throughout all this panic and chaos Voldemort was strangely silent.

What the wizarding world didn't know was that Voldemort was just as confused as they were, though slightly less panicked.

He had sent Death Eaters all over in search of Harry Potter but despite the best efforts of the greatest Dark Lord of the age and the combined forces of the Order of the Phoenix (though neither knew that the other was looking for the same thing and both sides were convinced the other was to blame) there was no trace of the missing boy.

Nobody would guess that a boy with a curious lightning shaped scar was waking up just a few miles away from both sides, hidden in plain sight.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

When Harry woke he wasn't surprised to find the bed empty. He was surprised by the smell of food on the air, however.

His stomach growled at him. For the days Greyback had been gone he had lived off of the deer meat for as long as he thought was safe and scavenged around for berries and edible plants the rest of the time. Needless to say, the smell of cooking meat instantly roused him.

Harry threw on his new robe, wrapped the fur, which he now considered 'his', around his shoulders to protect against the early morning bite, and stepped outside. His bare feet were chilled but the sight of Greyback frying meat on an open fire and methodically slicing an apple into wedges drove him out of the warm cave.

"You should wait inside, it's too cold out here." Greyback said, looking up into the sky contemplatively. "Winters coming."

Harry settled himself down beside the man, tucking his feet into the fur to keep them warm. "It's gross in there. Don't you ever clean out the bones?" Greyback didn't answer. They sat in silence while Greyback finished cutting the apple, offering it to Harry without a word. He took it gratefully and dug in as something occurred to him. "Where does all this food come from?"

The man's amber eyes drilled into him. "What are you talking about? What have you been eating all this time?"

"Uh, the deer and whatever else I could find," he admitted sheepishly.

Greyback rolled his eyes. "And you're the boy they choose to save them all? There's a hatch beside the cave door, I store all my food and supplies underground so the animals wont get to it." Harry craned his neck to look toward the cave entrance and sure enough, partially obscured by frosted leaves, was a wooden door buried in the ground.

"...Oh."

Shaking his head, Greyback scraped the meat (it was ham this time) into a plate and practically tossed it in Harry's lap. Harry watched him leave, disappearing into the cave before reappearing a second later with another large fur, throwing it carelessly over Harry's head.

Harry wrapped the second fur comfortably around him, looking curiously at the man who was strictly ignoring him in favour of heating a kettle of water. He didn't understand how the big man didn't appear cold in the frigid morning air. He was wearing nothing but a kilt-like cloth wrapped around his hips. Come to think about it, he didn't remember ever seeing the other man covered. When had that started?

"Aren't you cold?"

Greyback glanced back. Harry shuddered at the cold stare and lowered his head. "No, my body temperature stays constant in most weather." He answered shortly, returning his attention to the cooking once more.

They sat in a strangely comfortable silence while Harry pondered the mystery that was Fenrir Greyback. He was confusing to say the least, taking Harry violently one minute and cooking him breakfast the next. Beating him bloody and buying him oddly thoughtful presents.

What was wrong with him? Who cooked for their prisoners or spent loads of money on someone they planned to kill? Greyback had even cleaned up, trimming his hair and beard down to something that looked...well, not attractive exactly, but less like a wild man. He supposed it hadn't been for his benefit but to enter the wizarding world unnoticed. Even so, why bother?

Harry scooted forward to better study the man.

He was rough and the years were visible on his face. His nose looked like it had been broken and small scars and deep lines gave him the look of a battle hardened warrior, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Grey streaked brown hair fell carelessly over his shoulders and his once wild beard was trimmed down to a respectable length.

His body was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. He supposed it was because living in a controlled, civilized place like Hogwarts he was used to seeing soft, clean bodies and smooth skin. Fenrir wasn't a part of that world. His body was large and more muscled than anything he had seen, well, except for Hagrid. It, like his face, was riddled with scars, old and new, most small but some looked like they had taken a good chunk of flesh out of the man.

There was one that made Harry cringe, a large mass of scar tissue that spanned most of his left side and curled downwards across his stomach. He shuddered to think of what caused that.

By the time he was finished eating Harry had mapped out every scar on the massive span of Fenrir's back, his shock and pity turning into fascination as his eyes travelled the network of scar tissue until it became a tapestry. A work of art hidden in the raised flesh.

It was a shock when Greyback suddenly turned, grabbing Harry by the throat and pulling him close. "Are you quite done?" He growled softly.

Harry gasped, bringing his hands up to clutch the large wrist. He didn't struggle, partially because he knew it would be useless, and partially because he wasn't so scared anymore. "I wasn't trying to be rude. I've just never seen..." he trailed off as Greyback slowly squeezed his hand, digging his sharp nails into Harry's neck.

"You've never seen what? Never seen scars like mine? Of course you haven't, little boy. What a happy, sheltered life you must have lived." The rough pad of Greybacks thumb skimmed over his neck. "Such soft skin. You've never had to struggle a day in your life, have you?"

"That's not true," Harry whispered, shivering as the man stroked the hollow of his throat.

"Isn't it?" He murmured, pushing Harry down onto the frosty ground and crawling on top of him. Greyback's body was hot despite the cold weather and warmed Harry as he leaned down and pressed his rough lips against the boys petal soft ones.

Harry closed his eyes as Greyback slowly explored his mouth, only barely brushing his lips at first, being oddly gentle. This wasn't like the kiss he had shared with Cho, this was rougher, but at the same time Greyback had an animal passion about him that was impossible to deny. As the kiss deepened Harry found himself bringing his hands up to the man's face, silently encouraging him as he moved into a more comfortable position, settling himself between Harry's spread legs.

They lay for a long while as Greyback explored Harry's mouth, not showing any intention of taking it further. It amazed Harry that not a week before he would have been absolutely repulsed by this man, a werewolf, doing this to him. Well, he thought bitterly, it was better than what he had been forced into these past few days but that didn't explain why he was winding his arms around Greyback's neck and arching himself up into the heated body.

With a sigh Greyback pulled away, kneeling over Harry for a moment, taking in his lost expression at the sudden absence of his body.

Slowly he ran a gentle finger down the boys cheek, marvelling at the soft roundness of it... and for a brief instant he regretted finding the boy in the forest. For taking him away from his easy life and stripping him of what little innocence remained after Voldemort and Dubmbledore had gotten through with him.

He was so small and fragile. To soft for the life Greyback led.

The pity was gone in a flash as he remembered why he was doing this. The boy was a tool, he couldn't afford to become attached, not when so much was at stake.

Greyback grabbed Harry's hair, wrenching the boy up and grinding his lips cruelly against the soft lips, cutting them with his sharp teeth as the boy screamed into his mouth. He didn't let up until Harry had gone limp against him and was sobbing, body strung tight and shaking.

Finally he pulled away and growled into the boy's face, "Don't get comfortable. Never forget why you are here."

Harry whined as his legs were wrenched apart and Greyback forcefully took him, attempting to squash his weakness for the boy with every rough thrust, every cry he wrenched from that torn, bruised mouth. When he finished Harry silently crawled away from the man, limping his way back to the cave. Minutes later the sound of his muffled weeping could be heard.

...The next day Harry woke to find a present laid out for him on the bed. A long winter jacket, gloves, a hat and the finest pair of fur lined boots he had ever seen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape was an angry bitter man. At the moment he was more angry than bitter. The cause, none other than the bane of his existence: Harry Potter.

In a turn of fate that neither shocked, nor surprised him, the boy had gotten himself lost in the Forbidden Forest and hadn't been heard from in nearly two weeks. What was even less shocking was that he, Severus Snape, in a twist of fate that defied all logic, seemed destined to watch over the scar headed pain-in-the-neck.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort had ordered him to the task of searching for the boy and bringing him back alive.

It was quite amazing how the two sides could never get along but always seemed to agree on the big issues. It was just Snape's luck that he was caught between the two biggest maniacs of the century.

This was the reason that Snape was currently trekking through the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the afternoon, searching for any sign of the missing boy. He didn't expect much, teams of Aurors had already been over the area with a fine tooth comb; he didn't see what help he could possibly be.

Within minutes he had reached the area Harry's magical signature had been detected. Unfortunately the trail went cold there. The Forbidden Forest was notorious for disrupting magic and even the Ministries finest couldn't break through it so Snape was left with a hard task ahead of him. Tracking the non-magical way.

Did these people even know who he was? He was a bloody Potions Master, that's what. He spent the better part of his time locked away in a dark room hunched over a cauldron. What did he know about tracking? Nothing, that's what!

Snape scanned the area fruitlessly, raising his illuminated wand high.

Merlin, he hated the wilderness.

He wandered the area slowly, taking in the fallen leaves littering the ground, the enormous tree roots, the utter bleakness of the whole situation. Within minutes he was ready to declare the mission a failure and return to the castle...then something caught his eye. So small and barely noticeable, a broken twig on an otherwise whole bush.

Snape knelt down. It was a rough break, as if made by something pushing against it. It could have been made by anything but he had that twitch in his eye that told him Potter was near.

He studied the broken twig and began walking into the direction it looked like it had broken from. He walked slowly and carefully, searching for any trace of the missing boy. It took an hour before he found what he was looking for. Barely noticeable, an area of leaves that had been disturbed and upturned earth.

And there, what he had been looking for...blood.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It had been three months since that day. Harry stood outside the cave watching the snow fall, bundled up against the chill in the clothes Greyback had bought for him on that day. The pure white of them matched the fluffy snowflakes that continued to cover the ground. Mockingly symbolic.

It was strange that in those short months he had become so accustom to living here with the older man. Harry had even cleaned out the bones from the cave and dusted off the furs, he had turned it into a half decent living place. He still missed Ron and Hermione and Hogwart's but it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been, it wasn't a deep burning ache in his gut any more but it still hurt.

His life now revolved around this small stretch of forest and the cave he now called home...and Greyback. The man was his only form of human contact and yet he barely had five words to say to Harry most days. They still shared a bed though and Harry found that as the weeks passed he began looking forward to night time, for when Greyback would pull him close against his chest and just for a moment he wouldn't feel so alone. But _that_ night was the last time he had taken him and, irony of ironies, he found himself wanting it again.

As much as he had hated and despised Greyback for doing that to him when he actually stopped if felt as if he had abandoned Harry, tossed him aside like so much garbage.

Harry sighed, scuffing his foot against the ground. How pathetic was that?

He looked that the object of his frustration. That irritating man who was sitting in the cave reading a newspaper, looking disgustingly pleased with himself. Probably another article about how the world was going to hell without him. The first time he had seen the Daily Prophet it had had the screaming headline: _Harry Potter in League with You-Know-Who?_

The Daily Prophet was stirring up more fear and confusion that Voldemort himself could ever have managed alone. If anyone was in league with him it was them.

Normally Harry would have ignored the headlines but he soon realized that once the headlines started to change from speculation to fact is when his time would be drawing close. When they began to report Death Eaters on the streets and rampant kidnappings and murders it would be time for him to die.

He didn't have to worry about that for awhile, though. It was right now he was concerned about and right now he was bored out of his mind.

Harry trudged back into the cave and collapsed on the bed, turning to face Greyback. He continued to stare until Greyback looked up from the paper.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Can you take me out?"

Greyback raised an eyebrow, looking arrogantly confused.

"Not on a date. Out of the forest."

"No." Was the immediate reply and he turned back to his paper, ignoring Harry as he crawled off of the bed and moved to kneel beside the bigger man, staring at him for a full three minutes until Greyback snarled, ripping the paper away from his face and growling at Harry. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm bored. I've been stuck in this stupid forest forever. It's not even an interesting forest!"

"I said no!"

"Please." Harry gave him an overly exaggerated pout, mentally cheering as the man's face began to turn red in anger. He didn't really want to make Greyback angry, he just wanted to get a reaction out of him. Harry couldn't take any more of that bland, expressionless attitude the older man had adopted around him.

"Boy-"

"Pretty please."

"Stop this now!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." He topped it off by batting his lashes furiously, barely able to contain his smirk.

"I wont repeat myself!"

Harry didn't know what had come over him but watching Greyback reign in his anger excited him. He wanted to push him over the edge, make the older man notice him. After three months he was desperate to talk, to yell, to fight, anything but that infuriating silence. That guilty tip toeing around he had been doing since that day.

He could see Greyback getting angrier but still he pushed him.

"I'll stop if you say yes."

"Boy, I swear-"

"Call me Harry."

The massive fists clenched and Harry finally tipped him over the edge, leaning up and planting a soft kiss on the furious man's lips.

They both froze in utter shock, Greyback at Harry boldness and Harry at the strange sensations.

That was the first time in Harry's life that he ever enjoyed a kiss and it stunned him. He had been intending it as a mocking peck but found himself lingering, wondering over the strange feeling of those thin chapped lips moving ever so slowly against his own. He actually had butterflies in his stomach.

The moment ended as soon as it began with Greyback tearing him away and throwing the shocked boy to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Greyback roared, stepping threateningly forward.

Harry scrambled backwards until his back hit the bed. He looked into Greybacks furious amber eyes and felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks turn pink at the sight of the man hovering over him, radiating power without even trying.

It struck Harry like a bolt of lightning hitting him on the head. 'Oh god,' he thought in rising fear, 'I have a crush on Greyback!'

He wasn't sure if it was the expression on his face that gave it away or if Greyback could somehow smell it on him but his eyes widened comically and his face went grey. Without speaking the older man turned and walked away, out into the white snow.

Harry closed his eyes, banging his head against the side of the bed. "What's wrong with you, Harry?"

Of course, nobody answered.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Come _on_, Ron!" Hermione hissed, dragging the reluctant boy along with her.

"Why are we doing this again? You have a death wish, right?"

Hermione gave the redhead an icy glare that immediately silenced him. "I know Professor Snape knows something. The Order's had him searching for Harry and he's been disappearing for weeks, I just know he's found something."

Ron simply fell silent, his brow furrowed in worry. He wanted to hope, to imagine Harry was perfectly fine somewhere and would be coming back soon but it seemed like more of a fantasy every day he stayed gone.

"Do you think he's alive, 'Mione?"

Hermione slowed her ground eating pace but didn't turn. "...Yes...I do. It would make no sense for You-Know-Who to kill him and not say anything, or even for him to kidnap Harry and keep silent. Where ever he is, I know Harry's alive."

"I hope so," Ron whispered.

When they reached Snape's office they both stood outside the door, staring nervously at the black wood. Neither wanted to be the first to knock. If it weren't for Harry they probably wouldn't have had the nerve to bother Snape in the first place.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Hermione snapped, rapping firmly on the door and taking a step back.

They waited nervously until the sound of muffled footsteps were heard from behind the door. Ron thought it funny how he could tell it was Snape just by the way he walked, but only Snape walked with that distinctive aggressive stride, as if he was out to kill you.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Ron whispered. "We're not even sure Snape's on our side."

"Quiet," hissed Hermione, "he'll hear you."

A moment later the door was flung open and a dishevelled Snape glared down at them. The two blinked at his appearance. Snape wasn't exactly the most groomed person at Hogwarts but this was bad even for him. His eyes were dulled and tired, his skin deathly white and his usually immaculate robes were wrinkled and stained with dirt and potions.

"Professor! What happened to you?" Gasped the bushy haired girl.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sidekicks. I'm surprised it took you this long to hunt me down." His voice didn't even have the usual bite, he just sounded tired. "Go away, I have nothing to tell you."

Just as he was about to close the door Hemione stuck her foot out, stopping it in it's tracks. "Please, Professor, maybe we can help."

Snape blinked owlishly at her for a moment until, to the surprise of the duo, he turned and waved them in. The two looked at each other before stepping into Snapes private rooms with the air of two condemned souls stepping through the gates of hell.

To their surprise it wasn't the dark, dank dungeon they were expecting. Well, actually it _was_ a dark, dank dungeon but it was done up in such a way that it looked less like Satan's parlour and more like a home. The décor was actually tasteful, in a dark, rigid sort of way. There wasn't much in the way of comfort as all the furniture seemed to be made especially for people like Snape, those with a pole shoved so far up their rear end there was no hope of removal. Despite that, it wasn't bad...just very Snape-ish.

Hermione didn't waste time and almost immediately burst out, "Do you know where Harry is? Please tell us, he's alright isn't he?"

Ron put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped talking, though it was obvious both of them were anxious for any news on their friend. It wasn't reassuring when Snape sat down heavily and shook his head, gesturing for them to sit as well.

"You realize the only reason you both aren't on your way back to your common room is that I am in a very uncomfortable position, as you both well know, and I also know you both can keep your wagging tongues still for the sake of your friend, if nothing else." He gave them a warning look that was formidable despite his unkempt and exhausted appearance.

"Please, sir, I know we can help."

"So you do know where Harry is!" Ron exclaimed hopefully. "Where is he? Dumbledore's got him hiding out somewhere, right? He's fine, isn't he?"

"No, Mr. Weasely, I'm afraid Mr.Potter is anything but fine. Before I begin I must have your assurances that nothing I say will leave this room. You are both aware of the position I find myself in and any unfortunate gossip could prove fatal to both Mr. Potter and myself." He glared at them both until they nodded. "Under normal circumstances I would have sent you two away but things being what they are...you could prove useful."

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat in impatience. "What do you mean he's anything but fine?"

Snape gave her an irritated look. "You are aware that the last place Potter was seen was the Forbidden Forest. Despite the army of Aurors that have been scouring the place with a fine tooth comb they were unable to find a single trace of the boy so both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord sent me to search for anything that may have been...overlooked." Ron and Hermione leaned forward, bursting with impatience but knowing better than to interrupt. "I found several thing, neither of which gave me any hope for Potters good health. Apparently he had wandered much further from the area he was believed to have disappeared at, I found signs of a struggle deeper into the forest and an alarming amount of blood."

"Oh no," Hermione whispered, clutching Ron's hand in a death grip.

"I brought several samples of the blood back and found not one but two different types of blood. One belonged to Mr. Potter, the other type, I couldn't match it to a single person but the species was very distinct...it was the blood of a werewolf."

The two teenagers were silent, having gone as still as statues while their hands gripped each other until they were white knuckled.

"Something even more disturbing, and in this I must insist you remain calm, irrationality will not help you friend..." he took a deep breath. "I found numerous traces of semen matching that of the same werewolf whose blood was found." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I can only assume the worst."

The two teenagers were silent, struck dumb as they put two and two together and realized what Snape was saying.

Ron was first to react. He could feel himself turning red as Snapes words sunk in. His friend, his best friend, was somewhere out there possibly being raped or murdered by a werewolf while he sat there. The thought didn't make him fly into an impassioned rant, or start screaming and yelling, it made him go quiet. He could feel fear slowly twisting his stomach into knots, fear that Harry was dead..fear that he wasn't dead but something much worse. The thought of that small, mop headed shrimp in pain made him queasy.

"Why haven't you found him yet," Ron asked in a voice that startled Snape with it's quiet menace.

He didn't think any Weasely was capable of sounding like that. The boy was obviously in shock, face was as red as his hair and he was shaking with rage. Granger wasn't doing much better, she was pale and her face wet with tears. She hadn't uttered a word. Snape felt almost guilty for telling them but he knew if anyone could find Potter is was these two, much as he would deny it in public.

"Believe me, Weasely, I have tried. If it had happened anywhere else it's quite possible I would have by now but the Forbidden Forest is a law unto itself. Mr. Potter managed to get himself kidnapped in one of the few magical 'dead zones' in Britain."

"Don't you dare blame him," Ron hissed.

Snape sneered. "If I blamed him do you really think I would go through all this effort?"

"Yes," said Hermione softly, "I think you still would."

Damn. That girl was far to perceptive for her own good. Snape scowled and continued on. "As I was saying, it is nearly impossible to track a magical signature from a 'dead zone'. He could go miles before the 'dead zone' tapered off, we don't even have a direction to go by."

"Then how can we help," Hermioned questioned, rubbing her eyes dry and focusing on the task at hand.

"His wand. It was lost in the Forest. I would search for it myself but between classes and my...other obligations, and it would be suspicious if I began disappearing into the forest at all times of the day. As it seems you two have no such problems," he sneered at the two, "I expect the search will go much faster."

"_Professor!" H_ermione gasped._ "_Your asking us to break about a hundred school rules, neglect our homework, go behind Dumbledores back and- and..." She seemed so scandalized she could hardly speak.

"To save the life of your friend, Miss. Granger."

Ron gave her a nudge. "C'mon, 'Mione, priorities here. It's not like we haven't broken a rule or two before."

Hermione turned red. "I'm just saying...this is highly unprofessional, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow, slightly unnerved at how much this girl resembled McGonagall. Merlin, he prayed he wouldn't have to work alongside her one day, he would never live this down.

Strangely enough, Hermione was, at that exact moment, thinking that if she ever became a Hogwarts professor she would never let Snape live that down.

And Ron, well, he was already imagining what he was going to do when Hermione became a Hogwarts professor...needless to say, it involved some blackmail.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

If Harry had though things had been bad before, he was severely mistaken. Rather than ignore him, Greyback had now taken a far more aggressive approach. Harry couldn't come within ten feet of the volatile werewolf before he was sent running in the other direction, dodging powerful fists that came close to breaking his ribs on more than one occasion.

He was bruised and tired and angry. Mostly he was just lonely. It didn't help that the full moon was in a few days, Greyback always seemed more extreme when the full moon came around, all his reactions and emotions taken to a new level. For the past few days Harry had been the subject of his moon induced rage and had taken to staying away from him entirely. He hadn't been back to the cave in nearly two days and, to be honest, he was missing the older man.

It wasn't a normal lonely. He had begun to realize that as he spent more and more time away from Greyback. His whole body ached with the urge to go back and just be near the man, to breath in his scent and feel his steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked himself, pressing his forehead against his knees and trying to ignore the aching in his heart.

Not far away Fenrir was asking himself the same question. He could smell the boys scent all around and it drove him mad. Every instinct was telling him to find the boy, to give into temptation and abandon his quest for revenge. This was absolutely insane. He had already taken the boy, he had ignored him, he had even beaten him simply for coming near but it wouldn't go away. He couldn't let the boy near, not after he had tried to seduce him. This was obviously a plot. He was trying to seduce him into setting him free.

Fenrir scoffed at the idea. He had half a mind to keep the boy, the wizarding world be damned, he would keep him chained to the bed and use him until the fire left those brilliant green eyes.

Almost as soon as the thought struck him he discarded it.

What was wrong with him!? Had the boy truly bewitched him?

Fenrir snarled, driving his fist into the nearest tree, feeling a deep satisfaction at the sound of the bark cracking under his fist. This couldn't continue but it wasn't time yet, the chaos had only begun, he couldn't afford to act to quickly.

At the same time he didn't see how he could continue to live in constant proximity to the boy. One of them had to go if he was to remain focused...but he didn't dare. If the boy managed to escape it would ruin his plans entirely.

Gods above, the boy had him trapped as surely as if their roles were reversed and Fenrir himself was the prisoner. He couldn't kill him, he couldn't leave him, hell, he couldn't even return the brat without facing certain death. All he could do was endure and hope things in the wizarding world went south real fast before the boy did anything else to him.

Fenrir sighed, slumping down against the tree when the sound of a twig snapping drew his attention.

Speak of the devil.

"...Greyback?" Came a soft, timid voice. "Can I come back now?" Harry crept forward, keeping close to the trees. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Fenrir's jaw clenched as the wind turned and the scent of the boy filled his senses. This was dangerous, he wanted to draw the boy close and bury his nose in that mop of hair but he couldn't help but feel as if too much could kill him. He had never been this affected by another's scent and, to be honest, it frightened him. He didn't want to lose himself, he didn't want that tiny slip of a boy to have so much power over him when it should be the other way around.

"I will _not _be taken in by you!" Fenrir snarled, rising from his position and striding over to where the boy stood, putting on a brave face and trying to appear calm. It's didn't fool him, he could smell the boys fear.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded, taking a step back as Fenrir advanced on him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, boy! Do you think I'm an idiot? That I can't see what you're trying to do?" He continued on until the boy was backed up against a tree. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head, leaning in close. "You can't do anything to stop my plans. I won't be seduced by you and I will not be swayed from my path, do you hear me! Your spell wont work!"

Harry paused, unsure of how to reply.

His first instinct was to laugh. Greyback thought Harry was trying to seduce him, that was insane all by itself. It wasn't until a split second later that Harry suddenly realized why Greyback had been acting the way he was.

He was afraid.

Slowly Harry's lips began to twitch into a smile and before he knew it he was grinning from ear to ear. Greyback was actually afraid of him. It was funny...but even more than that, it was a realization. Greyback wanted him and it scared the man.

For the first time in days Harry looked into Greybacks eyes without fear. It made sense now, why he had driven Harry away and wouldn't let him come near, why he seemed to be so tortured and always looked at Harry with that hungry expression in his eyes. Greyback thought Harry was doing it on purpose to make his give up his plans and let him go. He had convinced himself it was a spell..a plot against him.

Harry blinked when he realized Gryeback had moved away from him. It took him a second to realize he was still grinning like a cat in a store full of canaries.

"There is something very wrong with you, Potter." Greyback muttered, scowling darkly at the boy.

"No," Harry replied smugly, "not anymore."

Before Greyback had time to properly react Harry had pounced. He stood on the very tips of his toes, wrapping his thin arms around Greybacks neck and pulled him down until their lips met. Harry braced himself, his stomach fluttering wildly in fear. He knew this was what he had to do but at the same time it was impossible to tell how Greyback would react.

It seemed like an eternity before a large hand was placed on his back, drawing him against the bigger man who was suddenly attacking his mouth. Harry tensed in Greybacks arms, willing himself not to panic at the assault. The memory of the rapes was still fresh in his mind and he knew he was taking a huge risk by putting himself at Greybacks mercy but he knew it had to be done.

Maybe Greyback was right, maybe this was a spell.

Harry whimpered as the man bore him to the ground and broke the kiss.

"Greyback," He gasped, flinching as a clawed hand crept between his thighs. "Please, don't do it like that."

"You want it," growled the man, lifting Harrys legs and grinding his hips against the boys bottom.

A trembling hand reached out, pressing softly against Greybacks hard chest. "Not like this." He stared Greyback in the eye's, willing him to stop.

Fenrir slowly released the thin hips. Now he knew this was a curse. If he had been himself nothing could have stopped him from taking the boy as many times as he pleased, as hard as he pleased. A part of him still wanted to but a greater part of him screamed that he would be damned if he tried.

Fenrir sighed heavily, getting to his feet and staring down at the cause of his insanity. Harry was practically beaming at him, Fenrir didn't see much to be happy about but he supposed this must be some sort of victory for the boy. How pathetic was that, the boy was practically glowing, and for what, because Fenrir had refrained from raping him.

A rare feeling of guilt swept over him and he awkwardly turned away.

"You can come back to the cave. I promise I wont lay a hand on you until..."

"Until it's time for me to die," Harry murmured, suddenly looking less than cheerful.

Fenrir felt a weight in his chest. "You know it has to happen," he said as Harry got to his feet and they both started the long walk back to the cave.

Harry hummed an acknowledgement, trotting up to Fenrir. "I knew it was going to happen. I always thought I'd have a bit more time, though...and that it would be Voldemort..." he broke off, looking troubled.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Fenrir all the while fighting the urge to take the boy in his arms, to just hold him, smell him, mark him. He couldn't wait for the full moon, until he was forced to be away from the boy and his intoxicating presence. He didn't think he could leave the boy now, not willingly. He didn't know how he was going to be able to finish the job after all this.

"Greyback? Can I ask you something?" Fenrir nodded shortly. "If I write a letter to Ron and Hermione do you think you could make sure they got it, you know, after every thing's over?"

Fenrir glanced at the troubled boy, refusing to meet his eye's, and once again gave a small nod.

"Thank you." He paused and continued talking, as if needing to explain himself or fill the silence with something other than his own thoughts. Fenrir could understand, and the boys voice was pleasant, he didn't mind. "I just don't want them to be in the dark. They're probably wondering where I am and when...when it happens, well, you know how it is. The papers are probably going to be spreading all sorts of rumours...I just want them to know the truth, that's all."

Fenrir snorted derisively. "You want them to know you spent the last months of your life being raped and tortured, do you?"

Harrys brows furrowed and he scowled darkly. "Why did you have to say that?"

"It's in my nature," he replied without a second thought.

"That's a load of crap. I've seen you, you can be good when you want to. You choose to be an asshole." The boy clenched his fists, face red with anger. "Why now? Of all times why do you have to be like this now? I'm trying to be serious, I'm going to die and I just want my friends to know what really happened and you have to mock me! Why did you even bring that up? Haven't you already done enough to me, do you need to keep reminding me?"

They had stopped walking and were standing face to face. Harry was white with rage and Fenrir was seriously contemplating breaking his promise not to lay a hand on Harry. He knew it was a stupid thing to have mentioned...gods above, why couldn't things be less complicated with the boy?

"Answer me!" Harry screamed. "What haven't you already done to me? You can't take anything more than you already have so why do you have to do this? Just accept it, you've won, you've done what not even Voldemort himself could do so just leave me alone!" He gave a sob, breaking eye contact and seeming to shrink in on himself. "Please, I just want to see my friends."

"You know I can't do that."

"...I'm scared." He admitted softly. "Please, I wont even talk to them, they wont even know I'm there. I-I just want to see them, make sure they're doing alright."

Harry made such a pathetic figure but Fenrir was firm. He couldn't let a few tears sway him. He had to do this. His Pack deserved nothing less than that from him and he wouldn't fail them again. Not even for Harry.

Fenrir firmed himself and said harshly, "If you open your mouth one more time you will see just how much more I can take from you, boy!" Harry began crying, sinking to his knees and pressing his forehead to the mossy ground.

"I don't want to die," he whimpered, almost to softly for Fenrir to hear.

Fenrir sighed, ignoring the way his stomach clenched painfully at the sound of the boys pain.

The full moon couldn't come soon enough.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

By the time the full moon finally arrived Harry had calmed down, quiet but seemingly back to normal for which Fenrir was thankful.

He had left the boy at the cave, asleep, ruffling the sleeping boys mop of hair before taking off into the forest. By the time he had navigated the secret path out and reached the border between the forest and the field the sun was nearly set. He had enough time to watch the brilliant sunset sink into the horizon, leaving behind a clear night sky. Soon he could leave all his problems behind, forget the boy and his obsession with him, forget everything.

Fenrir didn't have to wait long before the change began. The full moon hung in the sky, a great shining circle that immediately set his blood to racing. The Change was on him at once and he welcomed the transformation from man to beast. Bones lengthened, shrunk and grew, muscles twisting and pulling, joints realigning and skin began itching as a thick coat of black fur began sprouting up.

It didn't take long before the man was entirely gone. In his place stood a fully grown alpha wolf, bear like in it enormity but agile and swift. A shiny coat of blue-black fur covered every inch of it's enormous frame, it's amber eyes were sharp and clear, it's tail straight and still.

The Wolf stretched it's muscles, feeling the last of the weariness from the Change seeping away, leaving a wired sense of energy in it's wake. The Wolf wanted to hunt, it could smell prey nearby, a herd of deer with their young and weak, easy prey.

The Wolf bunched it's muscles, preparing to take off when it was suddenly startled by an unfamiliar scent. It was faint but the Wolf could tell it was close, very close and without a second thought it took off, towards the direction of this delicious scent.

Ok, quick question. Does anyone want this to be an MPREG? Depending on how many say yes or no I'll decide on that, so it's up to you...okay, on with the authors note...

A/N: I know, I am PAINFULLY slow in updating. I apologize but between school and real life I'm booked. I'm going to be graduating from college in less than a month and my mother recently discovered she needs a cataract surgery and a whole other host of medical problems. So in between all this I haven't had the time or the inspiration to write more. But I promise I'll try to be quicker, have faith XD

A/N: Ha! I knew something looked wrong with some of those words. I finally switched it from USA spelling to UK, I would have switched it to Canadian spelling but some jerk off made it so the auto spell check doesn't work for that


End file.
